Death By A Chicken
by Thief Kills Hero
Summary: A twisted story filled with plot holes and spelling errors!Its a horror story,5 titans,one camara,one killer,and some creepy woods and stuff....Who will survive?please R&R... COMPLETE
1. The Setup For The Seriously Screwed

I do not own The Teen Titans in anyway shape or form...and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...**_ANYWAY_** i hope you enjoy the fic please read and review P.S:Just so you know the story begin in Titans tower just so theres no confusion ok get it got it good...Read on filthy worm babies!

**_Tonight on Dateline,we will be showing a special video that was found in the woods this morning,which would explain where the hell the Teen Titans are.Viewer descration is advised... _**"Beastboy get that camara out of my face!"Raven snaped."You know you like the attention."Beastboy said grining."You better leave her alone BB" Beastboy turned around the camara now Pointing towards Cyborg."Shes just scared because we're camping out in the woods tonight."The green boy said placing his camcorder on the table with it still recording and plopping himself on the couch next to Raven next to raven and placing his hand on her shoulder."Dont worry Raven i'll protect you."BB said flexing his tiny muscles."Ok,one:Dont touch me...Two:Their is nothing in the woods to be scared,except for maybe you and your attempt at humor,and three..." Suddenly a black light engulps Beastboys body and hes is lifted form the couch and flung into a wal.Robin and Starefire walk into the room and see Beastboy enbedded into the wall."Should i even ask?"Robin said walking over to the wall to help out his green friend.Starfire then hovered toward cyborg."Are you the packed,dearest friend?".said a happy starfire

"Just about Star."Cyborg said putting a few videogames into a napsack.Beastboy then stumbled towarsds tthe table picking up his videocamara. "Hmmm still on...ah well this thing has a 24 hour battery pack.Hey Raven guess how long the battery last."Beastboy said zooming in on Ravens face."I dont know Beastboy ummmm 24 hours?"said the gothic girl."How did you know?"BB said with a surprised look on his face. "Raven,Beastboy,you guys are packed right?"asked Robin.Raven simply nodded turning on the 100 inch plasma T.V. to the news "Yeah let me go get my..." Beastboy got quiet as watch the special news bulliten on the physco killer dubbed:Chicken Foot,who escaped from prison 10 mins ago. The room got quiet."Isn't he the guy who runs around in the Mr.Chicky Licky suit yelling dont look at me?...Ummm do we really need to go camping in the woods cant we just you know,stay here at the tower and camp out here..."The green boy said slowly still recording every momment.

"Then it wouldnt be much of camp out would it,and what happened to you "protecting" me?"said Raven gloomly."Raven,BB go get your stuff so we can go."said cyborg.Raven slowly hovered out the room.Beastboy followed walking backwards take one last look ate his three friends through the eye of his camcorder****

**_We'll be back with part two after this commercial break... _**

**_Commercial:) Are you tired of those old poop drinks:Orange poop,diet poop,grape poop and just plain poop!Well,try poop to the EXTREME!So throw out that old poop and get poop to the EXTREME! Now contains 90 percent more poop._**


	2. The Arrival Of The Damned

_"And we're back with part two of this horrific story and blah blah...i'm just going to shut up...Hey johhny hand me my smokes." a pack of smokes goes flying through the air. "Thanks johnny,you crossed eyed bastard..." _

"We're here!"Beastboy yelled looking at their camp ground through his camara. it was a medium size area that smelled like oddly like cole slaw,but not the normail kind of slaw the crusty kind wiht the liittle red things in it.Robin and BB walked slowly around the camp ground and stumbling apon a few bones,robin slowly picked them up while beastboy filmed."DUDE!Chicken Foot killed some one and put their bones here!"Beastboy said trembling unable to keep the camara focused on the bones.The others ignored him unpacking their things.Robin brought the bones up to his nose and sniffed them.He then turned to the trembling BB placing his hand on his shoulder."Beastboy,these are chicken bones."the teenager said calmly.Dude!Chicken Foot went to a chicken joint and got a big bucket of chicken,and he left the bones here!Thats litering!Litering Man!"Cybrog walked over wacking beastboy in the head making him drop the camara."BB shut up and help me set up camp!"Cyborg snaped.

Beastboy picked up his camara handing it to cyborg as he walked over to the tent that Cyborg had already set up."Man Cy,this tent is really messed up."Beastboy shouted over to Cyborg.Cyborg raised the camara up to his eye as he watched Beastboy "fix" the tent.After about 10 mins the tent was just jumbled up pile of crap,destruction and stupidity.BB took a few steps back looking at his "master piece"."Beastboy you made it worse!"Cyborg screamed still filming.Beastboy calmly walked over towards Cyborg and said: "Worse,or better?" "Worse,you green bastard!"Cy shouted at the top of his lungs forgeting he was still filming."Shut up you mechanical jack-off! Starefire slowly floats over as they both turn to her."You will stop the fighting,yes?"Star said innocently Beastboy began,"Hell" and Cy finished, "No!"Starefires eyes got quite large and she begin to twitch as the boys went back to arguing."YOU WILL STOP THE FIGHTING NOW AND FINISH SETTING UP THE CAMP,UNDERSTOOD!"Star yelled making everyone cower in fear.

A wide eyed Raven ealked over to Star putting his hand on her shoulder."You,ummm...cool?"Raven said very slowly.Starfire nodded saying:I have found the happy place.Cyborg then hands the camara back to BB."All yours man."Cyborg said still trembling slightly.BB took the camara slowly raising shaking off his fear.He sees his battery is running low,but it hasnt been 24 hours yet,without thinking twice about it he takes out his portable charger and charges his camara turning it off in the process

_**And we'll be back once again after this commercial break,but hopefull i'll be dead by then...**_

Commercial:)A fat guy in a dirty grease stained pig costume appears walks in "He kids!Tell your parents to take you down to Bloaty's pizza hog!"He begins to drool slightly."IF YOU DONT BLOATY WILL COME AND EAT YOUR PARENTS,SO TELL THEM TELL THEM NOW!BLOATY IS COMING FOR 'EM!"


	3. The First Death Or Romance?

("**_And we're back with part 3 of this stupid stupid story.Why are we still showing this,its just violent trash, just like my 5 ex-husbands.Just roll the damn tape Johhny...Dont roll your eyes at me you cross eyed monkey.Its not my fault your mother drank you ugly while she was pregnant with you...I guess God just hates you. )_**

"Cy I don't want to help you get the stupid firewood!"Beast boy yelled.The image of Cyborg's back appeared as the first image he saw on his recently charged camara.They kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods."Well thats to bad,you're here now anyway might as well keep going."Cy said picking up sticks,twigs and a few dry leaves.Cyborg turned around seeing beastboy filming."You're not even helping!"Cyborg snaped."Liar!You lie! I mean that not true...i got this rock..."BB said holding it out zooming in on Cy's face."Beast boy you..."Cyborg never finished his sentence...He fell flat on his face and was being dragged deeper into the woods.Beast boy jumped for Cyborg's hand dropping his camara in the process the camara was still in view of the horror that was taking place."Beast boy dont let go!"Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs."I can hold on much longer!"Beastboy yelled back straining to hold on...but he couldn't...he let go and as Cyborg was pulled away his last words were:Beastboy I love you!Beast boy slowly rose looking a bit scared he walked over to his camara,and suddenly Cy suddenly appeared covered in twigs and leaves.Beast boy had the camara down at his side making only Cyborg's legs visible to the camara.

"What ever that was it let me go..."Beastboy remained quiet."Oh and about that...I love you thing...I.."BB walked up the Cyborg slapping him in the face." "Just shut up and get some firewood,and we shall never speak of this again just like the time we looked up Starfire's skirt,and she had a dick that was bigger that was probly bigger then mine.(In his donkey from mind you)We wont ever talk about this momment,and if you tell the others i'll kill you in your sleep and make it look like a fucking accident you got that?"Beastboy said very clearly.Cyborg began,but never finished:But BB...i" Beast boy slapped cyborg,raising the camara up once zooming in on cyborg and mouthing the words:"You got that?"Cyborg simly nodded.They began to recollect the firewood and went back to the campsite.

**_"And we'll be right back with part four...and,damn they're are alot of commercials...thank god i dont even think people are watching this crap...and damn't it Johhny if you dont get me that bloatys pizza i asked for hes gonna eat my parents,and if he eats my parents i swear to God almighty i willmkae it so you have to lazy eyes!_**

Commercial:)"I had friends before i got this." the boy turns revieling avery large zit the size of a Cd player"But then i got Captain zittys zit be gone!No more zits for me! (side effects may inclide:loss of hair,seeing lil pink bunnies,reading lil slugger's fanfics,shting your heat out, decreased sexdrive,sneezing decreased size in penis and growing of boobs and males and visa versa in females and some more crap that we would tell you about but we would get sued)So get Captain Zittys zit be gone now! **_I said now you fool!buy it now!_**


	4. The First Camp Fire

**_"Hello everyone,i'm your new host,Johhny Dudley,and i'm here with tragic news:Diana soyer has been shot in the head by an unknown assailant." a gun falls out of Johnny's pocket and he begins ot panic."ummm ummm and now back to the tapes...i knew i should have got rid of that damn gun...The same way i got rid of those hemriods..."_**

"Beastboy?...Cyborg said.beast boy had the camara at his side the lens kept getting covered in brush."Yeah?"BB replied.We're close to camp man."Cyborg said gloomingly.Beast boy turned around lifting the camara up to his face,he zoomed in on cyborg."Oh yeah then where is camp?" said an irritated Beast boy Cyborg Walked Ahead of him clearing the brush and revieling the camp site."I've been trying to tell you for the past 20 mins."Cyborg said.Beast boy simply shrugged walkng back into the camp area with Cyborg close behind with an arm full of firewood.BB boy stepped to the side and filmed as Cyborg put the firewood in the middle of the site,and found a few stones putting them around the firewood."Yo Robin got any matches?" Cyborg shouted.A pair of matches go flying through the air as Cyborg catches them.He lights the the wood as the flames slowly grow.They came back with the firewood just in time...The sun was setting and darkness was just around the bend...like a troubled child on crack...They all gathered around the fire talking of their first night in the woods.Beast boy was still filming,the view of the camara was shifting from person to person."Lets play truth or the dare!"Star said estaticly.

Beastboy shifted the camara back to Star Fire zooming in on her. "Good idea Star,but who should start?"Robin said who was sitting in-between Starfire and Raven."I shall start!" Said an ecstatic Star Fire.Star then turned towards Robin.Beastboy had the camara focused on him."Truth or the dare Robin?"asked Starfire.Robin quickly replied with:'Truth..." "Who is prettier me or Raven?"Star Fire asked.Raven also turned towards Robin "This should be good..."said and expression less Raven.Robin was speechless,BB and Cyborg were snikering at the awkward situation. Robin simply said:"I can't choose..."Raven and Star Fire looked at each other and rolled thier eyes."Raven sighed,and looked over at Cyborg."Truth or Dare?"asked Raven.Trying to sound as cool as posssible he said:"Truth."Raven thought for a few seconds and smirked."If you had to Kiss one of the other boys who would it be..."said a widly grining Raven. Beast Boy turned his head and the camara very very slowly with his eye twitching ever so slightly."Yes Cyborg...Do tell..."BB said shooting Cyborg a very dirty look...dirty like a high class korean whore...Beastboy zoomed in on Cyborg's eyes loking at the fear enbedded deep with in them.

"ummmmmm Robin i guess" Cyborg said quickly looking over at Beast Boy whos eye was still twitching and he nodded very slowly agreeing to his decision.BB turned and looked at the to giggling girls and what appeared to be a little shaken.BB then zoomed in and out on each one of them grining slightly."Anyone up for a gohst story?"Beast Boy asked Everone nodded and got quiet and moved in a little bit closer to the fire. Beast boy noticed the low battery signal."You guys start with out me i'm gonna charge my camara."BB said running into the tent and getting his charger and turning off the camara...

**_And we'll be right back after this commercial break with part whatever of this tale of titans and homosexuality._** (no commercials this time folks the station ummmmmm is now temporarly commercial free)


	5. The End Of The First Night

**_"And we're back once again like...An unwanted pregnacy on prom night...Bobby roll the clip._**

The image and voice of starfire was seen and heard as beastboy returned to camp with his newly charged camara.He sat down jsut in time to listen to the end of Star Fire's gohst story."Ands thats why the caged bird sing..."Star Fire said very quietly almost wispering.Everyone looked at each other not saying a word."Whos turn is it?"Beastboy asked turning the camara around to look at him."Yours BB"Cyborg replied Beast Boy nodded.He stuck the camara inbetween his legs with the eye looking up at him."Since Chicken Foot recently escaped from prison...I shall tell you his...horrific story..."Beast Boy said in kinda of a low voice...Everyone nodded except for Raven who simply rolled her eyes. "Some say Chicken Foot...is some kind of space chicken...Some say he's a human/chicken cross breed,but i know the truth..."Beast Boy said slowly.

Everyone inced closer even Raven.Beast Boy nocticed he had everyones attention looked down at the camara and smiled.He then looked back up and began again."I know the truth Chicken Foot is...is...An idiot in a Mr.chicky licky suit!"Beast boy shouted takeing his camara out his lap.Everyone groaned but suddenly the fire went out and it was pitch black and everyone screamed at the top of thier lungs.Beast Boy felt someting very heavy in his lap like someone was sitting thier he found some matches in his pocket and re-lit the fire as the flame grew vision returned to the titans, only to reveal an awkward scene...Cyborg was in Beast Boys lap shivering Beast Boy looked at Cyborg through his camara twitching then he looked over at Robin who had a blushing Star Fire and Raven in his lap.Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy who was looking up at him,the camara was almost touching Cyborg's face."You think you can get down... "Beast Boy said twiching so bad Cyborg was bouncing up and down in his lap.Cyborg hopped off sitting next to him not saying a word by this time the girls had also removed themselves from a grinning Robins lap."Maybe we should go to bed..."Cyborg suggested."Good idea Cyborg." Robin said agreeing with him.Beast Boy looked over at the small two person tent."We're all going to fit in their?"Beast Boy asked.Robin sighed and said:"We're sleeping out here,they're sleeping in their." Beast Boy didin't argue,he didn't complain,he just went and got his sleeping bag turning the camra around to look at him as he rolled his eyes.The girls went into the tent.BB changed and came back and set up his sleeping bag by the fire sitting on it.Robin and Cyborg did the same.Beast Boy turned to robin zooming in on him.

"You scared man? I mean Chicken Foot...Hes out here some place..."Beastboy said laying down on his back his camara pointed up at the sky."Kind of,but together we can take him down."Robin said.They all evetually go to sleep...Except Cyborg... He stood up slowly walking over to BB who had the camara on his chest pointed upwards,Cy bent down over him,running his hand lightly over his cheek.He wispers the words:"Good night...My sweet prince..."into his ear and slowly walks out of view of the camara.

**_And we'll be back once again...(but hopeully not)_**


	6. Dont touch me!

**_"We're finaly back with part six..youwanna know a serect Tv land?I haven't changed my underwear in a week and now one has said a thing...Roll the clip Bobby my man..."_**

The lens is completly covered in Beast Boys drool,he slowly wakes picking up the camara and wiping off the saliva on the lens.He brings the the camara to his face as he looks up at the morning sky.He slowly sits up looking around and seeing evryone is awake.Cyborg and Star were making breakfast,and Raven and Robin were sitting on a log not to far away from The cooking duo."Yo Cyborg,whatcha cooking?"BB shouted over to Cyborg,zooming in on the grill."Food."Cyborg shouted back.Beast Boy moved his hand about ten inches away from the lens and giving him the finger.Beast Boy stood up looking down and noticing he was still in his pajamas.He slowly walked towards the bench behind the tent with a large bag,he looked back to see if anyone was watching.He zoomed in and out on everyone,first Raven,then Robin,then Star,but Cyborg was no where to be found. BB turned the camara around to view him and began to speak:"Where could the tin man be?"He shrugged placing the camara on the bench facing him.He begin the take off his shorts and T-shirt,He put the bag on the ground infront of him pulling out his normal attire.Cyborg slowly approched BB with out him hearing,the camara recording his actions.

Cy slowly placed his hand on BB's shoulder,moving to BB's left side, wispering in his ear:Need any help champ?"Cyborg took his hand off his shoulder slapping BB on the ass.Beast Boy didn't move...He didn't speak...He didnt do anything for about a good 10 seconds.He turned toward Cyborg,Beast Boy began to twitch as large,thick veins became visible on his neck.The sky slowly began to grow dark.He suddenly began to lift a few inches off the ground his eyes rolling to back of his head,The camara still recording everything that was going on.A speechless Cyborg steped back a few feet.Beast Boy pointed at a stunned Cyborg and began to speak in a deep demonic voice:FEEL THE WRATH OF DON MAJU GAIGO,BEATER OF ASS,AND LORD OF ALL THINGS TOFU!"Cyborg began to slowly back away out of the view of the camara.BB suddenly as quickly as it began returned to normal the sky slowly retured to normal and he continued to get dressed.A scared Cyborg creeped slowly back towards BB.Once he came back into view of the camara BB's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the whole process started over.

Cyborg looked over at the recording device. and slowly stepped out of view as everything once agina returned to normal..A confused Cyborg walked away slowly without looking back.Star Fires voice could be heard Shouting:Beast Boy,Cyborg,the breakfast is ready!" BB finished getting dressed and turned off the camara to charge it.

**_"And we'll be back after this commercial break..."_**

commercial:)BUY THIS NOW !


	7. Dog The Other White Meat

**_"I'm not even going to say we're back,because you know we're back because i'm talking to you,and you can see me...Fucking dumb monkies...Roll the clip bobby..."_**

"What is this?"BB asked looking down through his newly charged camara at a round brown substance that appeared to be some form of meat. "Meat."Cyborg said taking a big bite out of the supposed meat.Everyone watched him eat just to make sure it wasn't hazzardess.Beast Boy zoomed in on the "Meat"."What kind of meat:Chicken,fish,beef,or pork.?"Beast Boy asked looking at all his disgusted friends except,Star Fire who was putting an ass load of mustard on the "meat" and asking for seconds.Cyborg got Star some more meat and sat back down.You sure you wanna know?"Cyborg asked.Everyone in the group nodded,Beast boy zoomed in on Cy's mouth."If i told you what it was you wouldn't eat it...You wouldnt eat anything ever again,but i will say this...I cant get any more because the pound is onto me..."Cyborg said finishing off his Mysterious Meat.everyone looked at Cyborg...Except Star Fire who was still eating the meat not caring.Raven and Robin both ate 2 pieces each. BB watched everyone eat the meat,zooming on the grease that was dripping from Robins chin."Dude how can you eat that?You could be eating dog!

"Beast Boy shouted at Robin."I've had worst...Last week me and Raven ate at **_Arbys_**..."said a relaxed Robin.Raven began to shiver at the name **_Arbys_**."Damn them and that oven mitt..."Raven said very quietly almost wispering...Beast Boy stood up zooming in on Raven."You two ate at **_Arbys_**?Beast Boy asked raising his voice.They both simply nodded."Were you that hungry!...I don't even know who you two are anymore!" Beast Boy said screaming."Beast Boy,calm down..."Robin said turning away...Beast Boy sat back down taking a deep breath "So what are we doing today?"BB asked."Hike?"Cyborg suggested."Good idea Cyborg,a hike would be good to walk off Cyborg's meow meat. said an entusiastic Robin."Ok just let me get some supplies and stuff."Beast Boy said getting up once again,he turned of his camara not wanting to waste film._**"See you in part 19 or what ever the hell **_

_**the next part is...i can't count."**_

Commercial:)You think You know **_The Scary Monkey Show_** then you are a liar!You lie!You lie!THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW THE MOVIE RETURNS WITH A **_VENGENCE_** IN:THE SCARY MONKEY EATS AT **_ARBYS_** WATCH AS THE MONKEY GOES CRAZY IT WILL BLOW YOU AWAY! coming to a theather when ever we feel like letting you pay us to watch some movie about a monkey.


	8. Follow The Urine Road

Authors note:)I personally dont like this chapter but i hope some of you will and if you dont i promise to make up for it in chapter 9-LiL Slugger **_"Who found this damn tape i mean who was in the woods and stumbled upon a tape in the woods...And why didnt he turn it into the police...He just sent it in to us...If you ask me the guy who sent it in is the killer...Bobby roll the tape."_**

"Ok i'm ready."said Beast Boy who was looking down at his pants leg through his recently turned on camara as he stuffed a misc. items into them. BB looked up to see Raven about 3 inches away from the camara."It's about time..."Raven said rolling her eyes.Beast Boy took a few steps back to get a full body shot of Raven."Well i'm ready now so lets go."said BB.He zoomed on Robin who was standing infront of an opening to what seemed to be a trail."Lead the way wonder boy."Beast Boy said.Robin began to walk down the trail with Cyborg on his left side and Star Fire on his right,Raven and BB were walking together not to far behind the others.BB turned slightly to view Raven."Hey Raven scared we're going to run into Chicken Foot?"Beast Boy asked."No,because i have big strong you to protect little ol' me."said a sarcastic Raven."Finally you see me for the hunkish man that i truly am."Beast Boy said.Raven simply rolled her eyes and began to walk a little bit faster to catch up with her friends,Beast Boy did the same.They came to a fork in the trail."Hey Robin,which way man."Cyborg asked."Yes Robin do tell us which way are we to go."said a curious Star Fire.Beast Boy zoomed in on Robin."How about me and Cyborg take the left side,and Beast Boy,Raven, and Star Fire go take the right side.Everyone nodded in agreement.Beast Boy looked over to what seemed to be a disappointed Cyborg.Robin and Cyborg went began the trip down the trail."Shall we ladies?"BB asked.They nodded and began to make their way down the trail."So Star,how do you feel about Chicken Foot?"asked a interested Beast Boy."I was scared of the dreaded beast before Cyborg explained things."Star Fire said."What did ol' leed ass say?"BB asked.He zoomed in on Star's mouth.

"He said that I shouldn't be afraid because Chicken Foot is the crack head."said Star Fire.BB simply smiled.Star Fire Began to blush..."Beast Boy?..."Star asked."Yeah?"Beast Boy asked as he zoomed in on Star Fires breast."Where is the bathroom?"asked an innoccent Star Fire.Beast boy alomost dropped his camara.A blushing Raven took Star Fire's hand."Come on Star Fire i need to go to."Said an embaressed Raven...Raven brought Star over to a Bush stepping over it."Ahhh,I understand..."Star Fire said giggling. Beast Boy went behind a near by tree and zoomed in on them.Raven began to..."squat" you could see the urine run from out the bush.Beast turned the camara around and gave the biggest grin that could barly fit his face.He quickly turned it back around not wanting to miss a second of the hot almost seemingly girl on girl action.Star fire lifted her skirt but...she was still standing up,her lower body was covered by the brush,she had her hands infront of her as if she was holding something..Suddenly urine came from over the bush."Holy shit i forgot she has a dick..."BB said out loud to himself.The blushing girls stepped over the bush done with they're "bussiness".Beast Boy didn't say a word he just continued down the trail. Until they came upon a large open field...

Where they saw Robin and Cyborg entering the field,the met in the middle of the field."Looks like the trails lead to this field."Robin said.Everyone nodded in agreement."We should go back to camp we can always come back later."suggested Cyborg.Once again everyone nodded agreeing.A servely disturbed Beast Boy took one last look at each one his friends looking at them up and down through his camara,zooming in and out,he then turned off the camara to get a break from all the crazyness and collect his thoughts.

**_And we'll be back after a word from are sponsers and crap..._**

Commercial:)From the Kid who found the dreaded Teen Titan tape...Comes his novel...Death By A Chicken...He gives his view about the tape how he found it and other crap you probly dont care about!


	9. He's Here!

Authors note:Ok look i had a friend look at chapter 8 and they said it sucked...and i really didn't like it myself.So i will make up for it here if any of you get this far..-Lil Slugger

**_"And we're back...Again...Bobby!Bring me my sippy cup...Fore i am thristy..."_**

"Ok..."Beast Boy said with the camara facing him."I'm ready to keep filming...after the...Star Fire having such a **_garatuan_** dick..."Beast Boy said the camara facing him just recently turning on the camara."And i think we're lost because we've past that same piece of deer shit about 20 times..."Beast Boy turned the camara around to view Robin who was leading the group."Hey Robin,we gonna get out the woods anytime soon because it'll be getting dark soon."Cyborg asked."You wanna lead the way Tin man!"screamed and irritated Robin.BB zomed in on angry Robin. "I could have gotten us out of here 2 hours ago jack ass!"Yelled Cyborg."You both need to shut the hell up so we can get out of here!"Snaped Raven."Mind your own business Wensday Adams!"Cyborg snaped back."EVERYONE BE QUIET OR I WILL SUCK OUT YOUR GRABNAX THROUGH THE BENDY STRAW!"shouted Star Fire.

Everyone turned to look at Star and got very quiet.Beast Boy zoomed in on Star Fire trembling a bit trying to keep the camara focused on her."It is getting dark,i am tired,i am cold,and i want to get back to the warm fire..."Star said looking down at the ground."Star Fire is right we need to quit arguing like a bunch of disparate prostitutes fighting over the same street cornor and get out of these woods."said Beast Boy.Everyone nodded in agreement.Suddenly a few feathers fell from the sky some landed in Ravens hair while others simply bonunced off.Beast Boy zoome don on Raven.She brushed the feathers off picking a few up.Everyone began to gather around her.Beast Boy zoomed in on one of the feathers.Robin took on of the feathers examining it."Well?"asked a interested Cyborg."Chicken..."Robin said quietly,but clearly.No one made a sound they all just looked up as more feathers fell from the sky...Low chicken noises could be heard,they were getting louder and louder as if someone was getting closer...Everyone looked at Robin waiting for any orders.

Robin began to mouth the words:"Run on my count of three..."Everyone noded,BB tightened the grip on his camara ready to run.Robin began the count:"1...".The Chicken noises got louder.."2..."Robin Continued everyone ready to run."3!"Robin Screamed.The boys began to run picking up speed quickly,Raven and Starfire began to fly only a few feet ovver the boy's heads,Beast Boy turned his head to look behind to see if they were being followed he was able to zoom in on a dark figure that was chasing them."Don't look at me!"The dark figure yelled Throwing a half eaten chicken leg.It hit BB making him trip but never droping the camara,He screamed like a guy who just dropped the soap in prison but BB quickly recovered catching up with his friends.He pressed the off button by accident in all the commotion...

**_Well...ummmm...we'll be back i guess...wow...ok then..._**

Commercial:)Will you support a stipper to day...These women dance topless and all they want is a sweater or something to cover themselves with...so please help these topless women find tops...thank you...


	10. Confessions Part 1

"**_Ok so let me get this straight,we finally get to see this freak of nature and we dont get to see him we just see him throw a damn piece of chicken!I would have left at part 6 but theres more traffic then Paris hiltons vagina outside...Bobby roll the damn clip and there better be some killing this time!"_**

"I think we lost him...We've been running for like 20 minutes..."said a breathless Beast Boy.He turned the camara around to look at his exhausted friends.He first the camara to Cyborg who was leaning against a tree.Then to Robin who was laying on his back next to Cyborg and finally Raven and Star Fire who were sitting on the ground about a foot away wispering to each other.He turned the camara back towards Robin."So what's the plan Robin?"Beast Boy asked."Yeah,Yeah I do...It's called not getting killed by some crackhead in a chicken suit..."Robin replied."We can't keep running we have to fight!What makes him diffrent from any other bad guy we've faced?"Cyborg asked."He's a crazy guy in a chicken suit who runs around in dark alleys an going through dumpsters look for chicken bones and dirty chicken toys and hes always yelling "Don't look at me!" Beast Boy replied zooming in on Cyborg."Like Robin said he's just an ordinary run of the mill crack head.

He has no powers,he's just an idiot we should turn back and kick his ass!"Raven shouted."Then you go..."Cyborg said."I can't i have temporarly lost my powers due to ummm personaly issues...Personal **_Girl_** issues..."Raven said blushing slightly."As am i..."Star Fire said also blushing."So let me get this straight you two can't fight because you...are doing..umm that thing?"Beast Boy asked.They both nodded...A very faint cluck could be heard..."I'm going to be the first to die i know i am..."Cyborg said quietly.Everyone ignored the noise knowing it would take a while for him to reach them."Don't say that..."Robin said trying to re-insure his friend.Beast Boy zoomed in on cyborgs mouth."Yes i will...I'm black and you know the black guy always dies first in these teen slashers...He either trys to save his friends or he gets seperated from the group...Heed my words i will be the first to die,but it wont be saving yo cracker ass,but thats besides the point.This might be the last time we're all together as a group..."Cyborg said turning away from his friends.They all looked at each other."Cybrogs right...So if you have anything you wanna say you better say it now..."said a very serious Robin.. Star Fire took a deep breath and began to speak:I have been hiding something from you dearest friends...I hope you won't be too shocked because i have what you earthings call a...a...**_DICK!"_**

Everyone looked at Star Fire,all of them unfased by her "secret".It got very quiet... "Well no shit Star Fire...We all know...We're telling secrets not well documented facts..."Beast Boy said interrupting the silence.Everyone nodded in agreement,BB zoomed in on her...Star could only sit thier blushing..."I have a secret..."Robnin said quietly Evryone moved in closer.. "I'm really a blonde..."Robin said just loud enough for his friends to hear."WHAT!"Cyborg yelled."Yup i die my hair black..."Robin said.The clucking got louder they knew he was getting closer."We need to keep moving we can continue these "Confessions" later...Now lead the way blondy."Beast Boy said pointing towards Robin.They all stood up getting ready to go deeper into the forest...BB turned off his camara wanting to save film for more confessions.

**_"And we'l be back for more blondes and dicks"_**

Commercial:)Adopt a strippper today...Sponser these cold topless strpper...There is no need to kill the topless women because most of them are dead on the inside...Thank you


	11. Confessions Part 2

**_Welcome back,this dumb ass story is starting to getting kinda interesting...Never figured Robin to be a blonde maybe a red head,but never a blonde..Roll the clip..._**

"Ok camaras on,Chicken Foot won't be here for a little while and there are more juicy and some how slightly sick secrets to be told before we're killed."Beast Boy said shifting the camara's view from person to person.When he got to Star Fire he noticed a few tears slide down her cheek and hit the ground."Whats wrong Star?"asked a concerned Beast Boy."Everyone knew my secret..."Star Fire said quietly."It doesn't matter Star you're still our friend,even if you do have a freakishly large penis...Now cheer up and quit crying like insecure flat chested girl..."Beast Boy said sitting next to Star,wrapping his arm around her.She wiped her eyes smiling at him."Who else has a secret?"BB asked.Cybrog,who was sitting under a tree with Raven,raised his hand to anwser BB's qustion.Beast Boy begin to twitch slightly making the camara jump in the process. "Ok...Cyborg what is it.."Beast Boy said trying to stop shaking so he could zoom in on Cybrog.

"I'm ga..."Cyborg said being interupted by someone yelling."Don't look at me!"They all knew who it was,but they just ignored it unfased by it.Cyborg began again:" I'm ga..."and once again he was interruted.He tried three more times and three more times he failed to reveal his rather disturbing secret."I give up...Raven your turn." said a fustrated Cyborg."I don't have any secrets"Raven said."You have to have one"Star Fire said blushing.BB zoomed in on Raven.Raven started to blush looking over at Star"Well umm me and Star Fire having been having steamy harcore sex for about a month..."the gothic girl said turning away from her friends.Star Fire did the same.Robin who was sitting across at Raven and Cyborg turned to look a Beast Boy and shot him a big grin. BB turned to Cyborg who didn't really seem to care about the subject of hot and steamy hermaphrodite on girl action.Raven turned over to BB. "Your turn..."Raven said.

Beast Boy turned the camara around to look at him,he took a deep breath and turned the camara back around. "ummmm..."Beast Boy began but never finished Cyborg fell flat on his face and was being dragged away,clucking noises could be heard in the darkness but they couldnt see anyone Raven grabbed Cyborg's right hand pulling him,Robin grabbed his left as they both try to pull him back. BB put the camara down,it was at just the right angle to record the commotion."I told you the black guy always dies first!"Cyborg screamed.Star Fire wrapped her arms around Robin and began to pull as BB did the same to Raven,but it wasn't enough...Cyborg was pullled off into the darkness,everyone fell backwards hitting the ground hard,they could hear his finally words:"Beast Boy i love you!" BB was under Raven and Star under Robin.BB slid from under Raven walked over to the camara and turned it off...

"**_We'll be back..."_**

Commercials:)Vampire piggy hunder!The hot new game for the game slave 2!HELL its the only game for game slave 2!So buy it now!Do it the piggy hunter commands you!


	12. Turkey Neck And The Three Titans

Authors note:People if you haven't already please review the story i can improve on my writing and crap.So don't forget I need reviews,and you know if you don't review you're a communist and you don't want to be a commy do you?...Well do you?-Lil Slugger

**_"Ok,roll the clip bobby this is starting to get slightly interesting..."_**

Beast Boy who had just turned on the camara had the camara in his hand pointing it towards the ground he raised briefly lowering it as Raven began to speak:"...Is he dead?"she said quietly.Beast Boy lifted the camara pointing it at Raven taking a deep breath."Does a bear shit in the pope's hat?"Beast Boy said pausing.He continued:"Of coarse he's dead,he's dead like that hooker Robin brought home and buried in the woods after smashing her face in so they couldn't identify the body,but then decided to cut off her head instead beacuse of dental records,and cut it up into about 50 pieces and feed it to a bear and once it passed through his digestive system.He saw an opening and he took a shit in the Pope's hat Raven...The Pope's fucking hat!"Beast Boy yelled.Raven took a few steps back turning away from him say very soft:"...I'm sorry."Beast Boy relizing how cruel he was being,walked over to Raven taking her hand into his."It'll be okay,maybe Chicken Foot just took him back to his cave or soemthing..."Beast Boy said trying to reinsure his friend."Then we shoud be looking for him now.."Star Fire said.Beast Boy turned to Robin but still holding Raven's hand he zoomed in on him."Shes right Beast Boy,Cyborg is our friend,and your lover..."Robin said grining slightly.Beast Boy let go of Raven's hand walking up to Robin putting the camara in face the lens almost toughing his face."Looky here goldy locks...He loved me i didn't love him...and i swear if you don't drop the subject i'm going to reach up your ass pull out your intestents then rip open your shest and use them to suck out your hear and shove it down your throat and watch you sufficate but while you sufficate i'll be pissing all over you,and then after you die i'm going to find a bear and feed you to him so the Pope can have a little more shit in his hat..."Beast Boy said not raising his voice once during the threat.

No one dared to say a word they all just began to walk down a dark trail the only light coming from Beast Boy's camara,a very smallstar bolt from Star Fire, and a small flash light that Robin was carrying.They kept calling his name:"Cyborg!"but no one replied.A noise could be a heard in a nerby bush, they all stoped turning to look at the commotion in the bush,BB zoomed in on the bush.Everyone was on alert wondering if they would have to fight.Robin spoke:"Cyborg?" Robin said moving closer to the bush.Suddenly a man in a large trench coat jumped out the bush making everyone jump.He had red hair the trench covered everything under his eyes."Who are you"BB asked zooming in on the man.The man opened his trench coat revieling rolls of fat that were hanging form his neck."I'm Turkey Neck!"The man said shaking his head wildly making the fat that was hanging from his neck shake."Ummm why were you in the bush?"Raven asked dropping her guard slightly."I thought you were those darn kid who are always after me lucky neck meats...They're lucky you know..."The human-turkey hybrid said shaking his head and gobbling his "lucky" neck meats shaking like a british nanny.The Titans looked at each other and backed away slowly until they got behind a large oak tree and started to run BB turned the camara off once again wanting to save film." "

_**We'll be right back folks so stay tuned for more shiting,more pope and hopefully more turkey human hybrids..."** _

Commercial:)PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS!ENLAREMENT ENLARGEMENT ENLARGEMENT ENLARGEMNT!BUT NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW!Call 1800-i have a small penis! Thats 1800-i have a small penis!


	13. Bye Bye Robin

**_"Roll it ya bastard.."_**

"Cyborg?"Beast Boy shouted trying to his kidnapped friend,he turned the camara around the view him."We've been loking for Cyborg for about an hour i i think we're going in circles again because we keep running into Turkey Neck.He lifted the camara up to his face turning it back around shifting the view of it to his right to show Turkey Neck standing next to a small bush waving at him."Robin how are we goign to find him we're walking around in a circle,we need to find Chicken Foot if we find him we find Cyborg."Raven said while watching Turkey Neck wave at her.Turkey Neck slowly madehis way towards the titans."I hear you're looking for Chicken Foot."Turkey Neck said grabbing his neck meats.The remaining titans looked at each other and nodded."Then why didn't you ask me earlier i know where he is."Tukery Neck said."Where is he then" Beast Boy asked the turkey humn hybrid.Turkey Neck scratched his "lucky" neck meats and spoke:"He's back at your camp site."he said anwsering BB's qustion."But we don't know where the our camp site is."Beast Boy said sighing."See that thick brush behind you"T.N said,his irish accent getting stronger.The titans walked over to the brush,Robin puled some of the brush back to reveal...the camp site.

The titans were speechless,they didn't thank Turk Neck they just went through the brush and to the camp site.They were very careful not the make too much noise not knowing what they would find.Beast Boy zoomed in on the tent pointing to it,his friends nodded the walked closer to it.Robin was in front with BB,Raven,and Star Fire following closly behind him.Once they got close enough Robin reached for the zipper slowly unzipping the tent.He opened the tent to reveal... "Isn't that one of those dirty chicken toys that they give you in the Mr.Chicky Licky meals?"Beast Boy asked reaching for the chicken toy.He squeezed it making the toy sqeek."Well he's not in the tent..."Robin said sighing."Yeah but that doesn't mean Chicken Foot isn't."Beast Boy said trying to keep everyones hopes up.

"Do you really think The Chicken Foot is still here."Star Fire asked.Beast Boy turned to Star Fire zoomed in on her and spoke:Does the pope shit in the woods?"Beast Boy pausing.He continued:Of coarse he's still here he here like Hobo you brought to the tower because you felt bad for him because he said he hadn't eaten in a week,so we feed him gave him a bath and a place to sleep but hen he tried to steal from us and we just wanted to rough him up a little but we acccidently killed him,and we paniced so we tied that cement block to his legs and threw him in the bay,but the corpse rose to the top of the water after about a week making it visible to the whole city.So we paniced again because the Pope was supposed to be visiting us at the tower that day,and we knew he was probly going to be hungry,so not knowing what else to do with the body we cut him up into small pieces cooked them and fed them to him and told him it was a fish fillet.A Freaking fish fillet...And when it passed through his digestive track,he happened to be in the woods at the time and he shit in the woods...The fucking woods Star Fire!Beast Boy said yelling.A tear slid down her cheek as she turned away not wanting her friends to see her cry."Star i'm sorry,i'm just..."He never finished his Sentece A Dark figure appeared snatched Robin and yelled "Don'y look at me!"and ran off.No one said a word BB simply turned of his camara off.

**_"We'll be right back..."_**

commercial:)Condoms are your firends...


	14. Chicken Toys And Lebians

**_"Ain't that a bitch...Robin is gone...gone like the Olsen twins' virginty...Looks like blondes don't always have the most fun now do they?"_**

"He's gone..."Star Fire said who was blatently crying under a large pine tree.Beast Boy had the dirty chicken toy in his hand with the camara focused on it."He's gone..."Beast Boy muttered to himself sqeezing the toy."Green One!"A voice yelled.The voice made everyone jumped Raven and Star Fire walked over towards BB,the voice seemed to be coming from the sky.They all knew the voice,t was the voice of the man who kidnapped the blonde Robin, and the gay Cyborg."What do you want?"Beast Boy snaped lfting his camra towards the sky."Give me the dirty chicken toy and i will give you your friends."The voice replied."Beast Boy turned towards Raven and then Star Fire."Friends first,your shity toy later."Beast Boy said trying ot make a deal with the proverbial chickeny devil.It got quiet for a few minutes before it was interrrupted by the voice. "Same time?"The voice suggested.Beast Boy looked at his remaining friends and nodded.

"Deal."They looked around waiting on the kidnapper. Suddenly Robin And Cybrog were lowered down by a rope bother of them tied up with chicken wings crammed in thie rmouths,they dangled about a good 20 feet off the ground.Not wanting to break the deal BB threw the chicken toy into a bush,almost immediatly after doing so the rope that was supporting Robin and Cybrog was cut and they fell to earth with a loud thump.Beast Boy zoome din on them not sure what to make of it.The three friends made they're way towards the motionless bodies."Are they..."Star Fire asked.Beast Boy Bent down checking the bodies."Yup they're dummies we got cheated."Beast Boy ran into the bush getting the Chicken toy and raising it high above his head waving it around and shaking his green ass.

"We still got the chicken!"Beast Boy yelled in excetment.Suddenly a dark figure swooped down hanging from a vine snatched the toy from Beast Boys hand.The kidnapper turned thief fell about 5 feet away from the titans he recovered quickly and ran deeper into the woods but not before saying his classic catch phrase:"Don't look at me!"Beast Boy turned the camara around he had his mouth hanging open like a turkey in the rain.He turned it back towards the direction Chicken Foot came from."You can kiss the fattest part of my ass!"Beast Boy yelled."He turned towards Star Fire and Raven."He screwed us over like a $3 doller hooker..."Beast Boy said."Hold me Raven.."Star Fire said softly.Raven wraped her arms around Star Fire and began to kiss her quite passionitly tearing off her skirt,she backed her up agaisnt and started working on her neck.Beast Boy just stood thier watching.He took a deep breath and turned off the camara.

**_"We'll be right back."_**

Commercial:)Golden Bat studios presents a little slugger production!You've seen all those celebrity sex tapes!Pamala and that other guy!"Paris hilton and whats her face!The olsen twins and the chicks from the show sister!Now thiers the Raven and Star Fire sex tape!Hot girl on hermphodite action!Buy it now !


	15. Ha Ha Ha Threesome Part 1

**_"Roll it."_**

"He's getting closer!"Beast Boy said running with Star Fire and Raven running infront of him,he turned slightly aiming the light on his camara,he could see two large green eyes staring at him.The green-eyed figure threw a drum stick at the shape shifter,BB barely able to dodge it ran faster cathing up with his two friends.They kept running none of them bold enough ot look back at thier chickeny doom.They ran for a good 20 minutes until they collapsed on the ground to tired to run anymore.Beast Boy slowly turned around rasing his camara shaking like a leaf.He then breath a sigh of releaf seeing thier chickeny doom put on hold.Chicken Foot was on his hands and knees breathing very hard,BB still couldn't completly make out the figure of the chicken themed kidnapper,but he also wasn't trying to hard.Chicken Foot slowly rose to his feet.

"I'll get you guys later."he paused trying to catch his breath.He continued:"Ummm one hour good for you?"He asked.Beast Boy zoomed in on him then turned to his friends. "Two hours."BB said."Hour thirty."the human chicken hybrid said trying to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible.Beast Boy looked at his remaining friends nodding to each of them."Deal."Beast Boy said slowly raising to his feet leaving his two other friends on the ground behind him."Don't look at me!"Chicken Foot yelled slowly backing into the shadows."Ok great he's gone that should buy us some time to..."Beast Boy turned around before finishing his sentence to witness Raven on the ground with Star Fire on top of her kissing her neck."Wanna join us?"Raven asked looking up at Beast Boy.He nearly dropped his camara at those three words.He got a a good grip on the camara and turned it around the lens right in his face."Have hot three some with a goth chick and a hermophdite and have it on tape for future masterbation refrence or risk getting some alien std from a chick who might have a bigger dick then i do and a wannabe wensday adams,but we might ba dying soon and i sure the hell don't wanna die a virgin..."Beast boy said lowering his camara."Well?"Raven asked.He raised the camara.(I hope i dont regreat writing this later) "Hell yeah!"Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Star Fire rolled off Raven,Raven slowly began to spread her legs inviting Beast Boy closer.Not wanting to waste a second he placed the camara on a pile of near by rocks making the camara perfect view.He made his way back to Raven,he got on his knees looking Raven up and down."Its all yours..."Raven said wispering to her green lover.Beast Boy began to twitch slightly with out thinking about it he Ripped off Raven's one piece.Star Fire sat back and watched licking her lips.Beast Boy's eyes were focused on Raven's chest."Wow are those real!"Beast Boy asked poking her breast and watching them jiggle.Raven simply nodded taking Beast Boy's hand placing his hands over her breast.He began to squeeze them looking up at Raven grining.He moved his hands down to her sides and leaned in,He began to suck her left nipple playing with it with his tounge.Raven tilted her head back closing her eyes.BB began to lick the area around the wet area softly.Beast Boy gave the nipple a good bye kiss as he moved lower.He moved his touge down her body past her abdomen he stoped when he got to her pelvis.He looked up at her,he rubbed his hands together."This is going to be good.."BB said grining.

_**"We're going to have to take a brief commercial break but don't worry we'll be back?"**_

Commercial:)Hoookers are popel two they will often have sex with you for a pre-determinded price.Thiers no need to kill these women,because like strippers they are already dead on the inside...Thank you


	16. Ha Ha Ha Threesome Part 2

**_"Roll the illegal minor porno Bobby my man."_**

"This is going to be good.."BB said grinning,he happened to glance over at Star Fire who had removed her skirt and panites and was jacking off like a horny monkey in a zoo.Raven slowly spread her legs giggling like a horny goth school girl.She opened her legs as slow as possible teasing Beast Boy.A bright light seemed to shoot from Ravens nether regions,the more she opened her legs the brighter the light got.The light got so bright it blinded Beast Boy,and if you listened carefully you could hear a choir chanting.The light slowly dimmed,"The Holy Land...It's beautiful..."Beast Boy said wiping a tear from his eye.He leaned in taking in her scent.He opened his mouth letting histounge hang.Raven giggled placing her hand on the back of BB's head brining hium in closer.He slowly slid his tounge inside of Raven,Ravens eyes opened wide she wraped her legs around him bringing him closer.He ran his tounge up her walls shifting back and forth.Star Fire slowly made her way behind Beast Boy,with out him noticing she made a small hole in the ass of his jumpsuit.She grabbed BB's hips and slowly inserted herself into his ass.

Beast Boy stopped moving,his eyes rolled to the back of his head.After a good 3 minutes he pushed Star Fire off of him turning around and seeing her laying on her side looking up at me."You..."Beast Boy said pointing at Star Fire."I am sorry dear friend...I thought you would enjoy it..."Star said inncoently. Beast Boy took a deep breath."It's ok Star Fire,just next time ask me first."Beast Boy said still pointing.Star Fire nodded getting on her hands and knees."Let me make it up to you by applying the blowjob..."Star Fire said moving in closer to Beast Boy.Raven was right behind her also on her hands and knees.Beast Boy was close to tears,but he fought them off.Beast Boy slowly lowered his jump suit,he stopped once her got to his crotch."You girls ready?"Beast Boy asked grining.The girls nodded playfully pulling at the jump suit.Beast Boy let it fall to the ground.You could hear a choir briefly chant and then laugh.They're was a flickering light amitting from him it was quite dim and fadded rather quckly.Raven poked at Beast Boy's unusally small "man hood".

"It's cute..."Raven said giggling."You have the small dick!"Star Fire said laughing."Dont you mean donkey dick?" Beast Boy said correcting her."No i mean..."Star Fire never got to finish her sentence.Beast Boy's dick grew about five times its normal size poking Star Fire in the eye."MY Eye!"Star fire screamed falling over placing her hand over her right eye.Raven smiled grabbing it she brought her mouth inches away from it blwing the tip softly.he opened he mouth preparing herself."My first Blow job..."Beast Boy said blatently crying. "Don't look at me!"A voice said from above.Raven pushed Beast Boy down and ran and grabbed her clothes repeatly saying:"He's here!He's here!"Star Fire put back on her skirt leaving her underwear on the ground.Beast Boy got back up leaving his jumpsuit down at his knees and walking over to the camra turning it off.

_**"We'll be right back."**_

Commercial:)You wanna know a secret?Penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis...


	17. The Green Virgin

**_We're back with the story of five teenage hero's,a crackhead in a chicken suit,and hot illegal minor sex.Roll it."_**

"Beast Boy let it go!"Raven yelled at her green companion trying to hold him back."No i will not let it go!He coast me what might have been my only chance at losing my virginty!"Beast Boy scremaed with his jump suit still at his ankles."Beast Boy thier will be plenty of chances later,but right now we have to keep moving!"A frantic Raven shouted pulling Beast Boy to the ground making him drop his camara in the process.Raven began to put on her ripped one piece as BB put on his jumpsuit.BB picked up his camara brushing some sirt off the lens."We can't just keep runnign away from him...We're going to have to fight him eventually...Plus i'm getting hungry..."Beast Boy mumbled under his breath."I am also growing hungry."Star Fire said grabbing her stomach.

"We could go back to the camp site and see if thiers any food thier."Raven suggested. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.The three of them began to walk to the nearby campsite.They finnaly reached the brush that surronded the campsite,but they also saw someone going through thier cooler and throwing things out like an unwanted preganacy on prom night.They slowly made thier way behind the figure without making a sound."Who are you?"Beast Boy yelled making the figure jump.

The figure turned around stepping closer to the trio.Who are you!"Beast Boy yelled again.The figure stepped into the area of light being emitted from Beast Boy's camara, the figure became as clear as day:It was a green eyed man in a dirty Mr.Chicky Licky custome,one of the eyes on the suit was hanging buy a thread,there was a opening in the in the middle of the suit which exposed his head,the suite was covered with grease stains."Dont look at me!"the chicken themed cooler raider yelled."I have to...How am i supposed to kick your chicken ass if i can't see you!"Beast Boy screamed charging at him.Raven wrapped her arms around BB's mid-section pulling him back.

"Beast Boy we need to get Robin and Cyborg first..Beast Boy slowly calmed down,Raven let go of him but stayed close not knowing weather he would snap again.Beast Boy raised his camara and spoke:You know you cost me my chance at haveing sex with a goth chick and a hermaphodite...So I have one qustion..and only one qustion...Who are you and where are my friends?"He asked."I am a cursed man...You know me as "Chicken Foot".I will tell you my tale...if you must here it green one,but first i must eat so come to the camp fire with me..."said the customed man.Beast Boy looked at his two friends and then looked at the man and nodded.BB turned off his camara wanting to save film for Chicken Foot's story.

_**"I thought they were suppoesed to be scared of this guy but know thier eating with him!God this is gay!"**_

Commercial:Smoke...


	18. The Story Of A Chicken Themed Idiot

**_"Roll it Bobby."_**

"You done man?"Beast Boy asked turning his camra towards Chicken Foot who was poping chicken wings into his mouth."Yes..."Chicken Foot said swallowing the last little bit of chicken that was left in his mouth."So whats your story and why are you doing this?"Beast Boy asked zooming in on him."I use to be normal...Just like you...I use to work in a chicken restaruant...Just like you..."Chicken Foot paused.Beast Boy looked at his two friends and spoke."But we don't work in a chicken resta..."BeastBoy was interrupted by a loud:"Don't look at me!"From the costumed crackhead who was popping popcorn chicken into his mouth."Just go on..."Beast Boy said sighing,Chicken Foot nodded."I use to have a normal life...I lived...I laughed...I LOVED!Until...that accident that turned me into the freak that i am today..."Chicken Foot said pooping some more popcorn chicken into his mouth."Ok...and what kind of accident would that be..."Beast Boy asked.

Chicken Foot Turned away."I was at work...i had just come inside after holding up the sign that tells people about the amazing deals...I went back inside into the kitchen to get some chicken to eat...and thats when it happened...My coworkers were tugging at a bucket dish water...i had put the chicken in the microwave...30 seconds.. 30 SECONDS!"Chicken Foot yelled pointing at Beast Boy."How does that explain anything?"Raven asked moving some hair out of her face."I'm not finished...So like i was saying before i was interrupted..."Chicken Foot paused and shot Raven a dirty look.He waited a few seconds for dramatic effect and continued:"when the clock of the microwave hit one...fate kicked me in the ass by letting the bucket of dish water fly and land on the microwave the explosion caused me to turn into the freak i am today..."Chicken Foot said turning away from the three titans.

"You're kidding right?You're just an idiot in a costume.."Raven said sighing."Then if its a costume then how come i can't shead these horrible demonic feathers!"He screamed standing up."The zipper is proubly stuck..."Beast Boy said zooming out on the blantent idiot."Shut up you...you...Stupid!I am a freak!"Chicken Foot sreamed."Don't call Beast Boy Stupid!"Star Fire yelled back."Yeah he's not stupid!He's just possessed by a retarded gohst!"Raven said agreeing with Star."Yeah i'm just po...Wait..."Beast Boy said thinking"I am a freak i am i am i am!Chicken Foot said running into the woods."Wait you're not a freak,you're just stupid!"Beast Boy yelled jumping up and running after the costumed man with Raven and Star Fire right behind him."

_**"And we'll be back with more idiots in costumes."**_

Commercial:)Golden bat studios presents the new heavy metal record **_Chicken Foot Forever!_**With Chicken foots #1 album:DON'T LOOK AT ME!Buy it now!


	19. Oh My Nuts!

_**"Roll it.."**_

"Chicken Foot!"Star Fire shouted trying to find the run-away.Star Fire and Raven were walking side by side infront of Beast Boy.BB turned the camara around the lens looking up his nose which was dirtier then a lebanese prostitute."Ok heres the deal...We can't find chicken dude or Robin & Cyborg,we're hungry,tired,and i stilll haven't had sex...This sucks more then three dolloer hooker on a saturday night..."Beast Boy said into the camara turning it back around after he was finished."Robin,Cyborg!"Raven shouted pointing up at a large oak tree.Beast Boy ran over to the two zooming in on a large branch where Robin and Cyborg were hanging by a thin rope thiers mouthes covered with tape.

"Get them down."Raven said pointing to Beast Boy.BB took a deep breath,he grapped a near by rock and chucked it at Cyborg,the rope began to shake a little.BB kept throwing rocks and nailing Cyborg in the head,eventually the rope supporting them snapped and the two plumated towards earth hitting the ground hard.BB,Star,And Raven hovered over them not sure what to think."Are they...?"Star Fire asked."Only one way to find out Star..."Beast Boy said scanning the ground,he picked up a stick and began to poke at Cyborg who began to shuffle slightly.He then started on Robin,who didn't move an inch."He's..."Raven said turning away.

"Maybe."Beast Boy said removing the ropes and rolliing Robin to the side,spreading open his legs and giving hima swift kick to the nuts.Robin bulted up,he grabbed his groin and started rolling back and forth."I wouldn't take off that tape off his mouth if i were you.."Raven said looking down at her two fallen friends."Well Chicken dude didn't lie they arn't dead but Robin's nuts might be..."Beast Boy said shaking his head and biting his lower lip.He turned off his camara trying to save battery life,but not before getting a good shot of Robin holding his groin for future revenge and comedy refrences.

_**"We'll be right back."**_

Commercial:)Tired of getting kicked in the nuts and and for some starnge reason you want to pitter patter of little batty ass kids...Then get the Nut Blocker 2000!It's ten times better then those other nut blockers so buy it now!


	20. Still Gay And Seeing Green

_**"Roll it."**_

"We're doing what?"Robin yelled with his hands in his tights his nuts swollen like a thirteen year olds boner."Yeah man...i feel kinda bad...for him...he's just so...so..."Beast paused zooming in on Robin,Raven who was standing behind Bb placed her head on his shoulder "Stupid."she said finishing his sentence.Robin took a step back looking at Raven and Beast Boy,"You guys...are?"Robin said looking confused.

"Kind of a one night stand thing but we were interupted...and i wouldn't mind continuing..."Raven said kissing Beast Boy on the cheek.Cyborg's jaw dropped like a young boys testicales."So what are the chances of you and me getting together?"Cyborg mumbled turning away"Beast Boy wrapped his arm aroud Raven and Cybrog."Look Cy,You're my friend...and i love you kinda of like a brother and looks nothing like me and is gay...And Raven is a hot goth chick whos willing to have sex with me...so when you some how became a hot..and you know a girl...We'll talk.."

Beast Boy said.Cybrog turned away sighing."Look Cy if i ever turn gay you'll be my first choice...I promise."Beast Boy added trying to cheer up his friend."Can i get a kiss...with tounge?"Cybrog asked hopfully.Everyone turned to BB,the green teenager looked back at his friends sighing,he tossed the camara to Robin who zoomed in on the hot gay action,he stood infront of the slightly or rather not so slightly Cyborg.Cyborg leaned in thier faces almost touching.Beast Boy closed his eyes,(get ready this is going to high on the ol gaydar)Cyborg pressed his lips against his slowly sliding his tounge into his mouth,He wrapped one arm around BB with his free hand running down his back.Beast Boy kept his eyes closed trying to get himself to belive that he was kissing the same sex.

Cybrog moved his hand down to Beast Boys ass he noticed the hole in his jumpsuit,he slid a finger into the hole sliding his finger down the crack of Beast Boys green ass.Beast Boy pulled away wiping his mouth."I hope you enjoyed that beacuse it will be the last time ever...ever...ever...ever...Mkay?"Beast Boy yelled snatching the camara from a grining Robin.Just then Chicken Foot walked by stoped yelled a good:"Don't look at me!"and walked off.The titans looked at each other.Beast Boy looked at all his friends they all shruged one after another.Beast Boy turned off the camara feeling dumb founded.

_**"We'll be right back"**_

Commercial:Don't miss the new hit movie:**_"Dude wheres my condom!"_** a story about how two horny boys try to get some from a quarry skank,when the boys lose thier Condoms!How many stds will they get!You'll have to watch and find out.Rated R...

**_Authors Note:We're winding down here folks the next chapter might be the last...So i will try to make it the best...with a really good ending...not going to give anything away,but anway Please if you haven't already please review the story..._**

**SO STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 21**

**_THE CLIMAX!_**


	21. The Interview

Authors Note:Just a little tease before the actual completion of the story...this just gives a little information about how the tape was found and crap...Enjoy..

_**"Instead of airing the last part of this story...We decided to have a interview with the guy who found the tape.Lets bring this him out and get this over with...**_

A kid wearing a black baseball cap ripped blue jeans and a shirt with "Fuck me like a birtish nanny." on the front.The hat covered his eyes he made his way to the main stage and sat in the chair infront of Johnny,he took the pitcher of water that was on the table in between them and poured some into his glass,he laced his fingers together nodding his head towards johnny.Johnny leaned foward in his chair."The freaks are just coming out of the woodwork today..."Johnny mumbled taking a sip of his water.The boy simply nodded."Ok lets get this started...Whats your name?"asked an un-interested johnny."I have many names,but you Mr.Dudley may call me Lil Slugger

."The boy replied "Right...and how did you come upon this tape."the board host asked.Slugger took a swig of his water placing his glass back on the table."Well i was in the woods talking to squirrles trying to find the lost treasure of the legendary chimpmunk king,then i relized that squirrels wouldn't know about something like that,I was looking for the treasure of the chimpmunks not the squirrels.So i decided to head back home to get something to eat,so on my way back i tripped landed flat on my face and the tape was infront of me."The kid said slouching in his chair."Interesting...Ummmm why didn't you turn the tape in to the police,you just sent it to us."Johnny said staring up at the celing."Well i went back home watched the tape and thought the public had the right know,and if i turned it in i knew the cops wouldn't show it to the public."The boy replied.

"Ok...I hear you own Golden Bat studios...aren't you guys putting out a titan sex tape?"Johnny asked finally starting to show intrest."Ahh yes the sex tape...ummmm...i thought it would be good for business...and my porn collection...Speaking of i brought you a copy."The boy said pulling the tape out his pocket and handing it to Johnny.Johnny slid the tape into his jacket."Thanks...So i think thats it ummmmm...Any last words?"Johnny asked ready to leave.Slugger looked around quickly and jumped out his seat and ran up to the camara."PENIS,PENIS,PENIS,PENIS,PENIS!"The boy yelled knocking over the camara.He began to take off all his clothes and began to dry hump the camara."Fuck me!Fuck me like a British nanny!"He screamed.After a good 20 minutes of hot dutch camara love.he picked up the camara,put his clothes on, and sat back down."Ummmm buy my book Death By A Chicken and ummm i'll see you in helll..."Slugger said getting up and walking off stage.

_**"And thier you go...Join us later for the completion of the tale of a chicken,5 titans, and alot of crazy shit..."**_

Commercial:Buy a friend!Are you a lonely and pathetic?Do you want friends,but can't seem to make any?"Well you can a buy a friend for almost nothing!Just tell our kick ass computer what kind of friend you're looking for...and Bam!You'll have a knew best friend!We have all kinds of friends:Crazy,stupid,dumbass,gay,old,really gay,I can't belive he's not gay,and many many more!Go to our website for more information 


	22. The Climax!

Authors Note:Time to rap this bad boy up.I've been putting it off for about 2 weeks i think.I wrote a little teader that i'm thinking about deleting,but that doesn't matter all that matters is the fact that this is the LAST chapeter of the story,enjoy...

_**"Roll it.."**_

"Chicken Foot!"Beast Boy shouted looking for the chicken themed idiot."Lets just go home..."Robin suggested."No we're finding him...he needs our help..."Beast Boy said."We can't give him the kind of help he needs,Beast Boy,he needs a special type of help..."Robin said."You can go,but i'm staying.."Beast Boy said zooming in on the masked titan.Robin mumbled under his breath but not loud enough for BB to hear.Cyborg walked up behind beast boy wrapping his arm around him."I'll help you look for him Beast Boy..."Cyborg said.Beast Boy pushed cyborg away shaking his head."God you're gay!You suck the gay right out of libarachi's anus!"Beast Boy yelled zooming in on Cyborg.Raven Jumped into Beast Boys arms almost making him drop the camara."GOD I love it when you yell and point out Cyborgs blatent homosexuality!"Raven screamed orgasmicly.

Cyborg suddenly pulled Raven by her hair flinging her to the ground."You stay away from my man!"Cyborg shouted.Raven slowly stood up her eyes glowing red.Cyborg had his cannon pointing towards her.Star Fire jumped in between her two friends."Please stop dearest friends he is not worth it!"Star Fired shouted trying to calm the two down."I AM WORTH IT!But still you shouldn't fight over me..."Beast Boy said zooming in on the tense situtation.Ravens eyes slowly returned to normal and Cyborg put up his cannon."I'm sorry Raven...Lets go do your hair!"said a giddy Cyborg

."Yeah and i can do your...hai...nai...lets just go!"said a quick thinking Raven."No!We're looking for Chicken Foot!You can do each others hair when we get back to the tower,now lets go!"Beast Boy yelled beggining to walk foward with his camara focused foward.None of them dared to speak they simply folloed him.After a good 10 minutes of walking,when Turkey Neck walked out in front of them.

"Hello ki..."Turkey Neck never got to finish his sentence,fore Beast Boy brought his foot into the turkey-human hybrid's groin making him fall to the ground.Turkey Neck began to roll back and forth gobbling his neck meats occasionaly hitting him in the face."I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum...and i'm all out of bubble gum..."Beast Boy said zooming in on the fallen freak."I have some gum,its strawberry."Turkey Neck said holding his groin with one hand and holding out a piece of gum in the other.Beast Boy put down his camara and took the gum unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.He kicked Turkey Neck in the chest."I only chew spiermint..."Beast Boy said stepping over him.Star Fire,Raven,and Robin followed BB with Cyborg trailing behind them picked up the camara pointing it at Turkey Neck,Cyborg waited for his friends to get further ahead,he bent down infront of Turkey,placed a piece of paper on his chest and wispered to him:"Call me..."Cyborg jumped over the freak and ran to catch up with his friends.He slowly caught up with them handing Beast Boy the camara."Thanks i didn't know where i put this thing."Beast Boy said.

Just then Chicken Foot ran by tripping on a rock,and falling a few feet infront of them."Don't look at me!"Chicken Fooy yelled putting his Wings infrot of his face.Beast Boy walked over to Chicken Foot who was trying to stand up,Beast Boy grapped the zipper on his costume,Chicken Foot manged to stand up,he tried to run but Beast Boy pulled down the zipper of his costume making him fall again,but removing his costume.A tall,skinny and greasy man got on his knees."THE CURSED HAS BEEN LIFTED!"Chicken Foot yelled.He then stood upa nd walked away."God that was anti-climatic...I mean the writer of this story is a dumb ass."Beast Boy said walking back over to his friends.They were all smiling at him.Cyborg tackeld BB and started to do kiss his neck.BB held his camara above his head just in the view of Raven,Star,and Robin."We better give them some privacy."Raven said giggiling.Robin nodded."You two wanna have sex?"Robin asked."Sure"the two of them said simotionasly as all three of them walked away leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy alone.Beast Boy managed to turn off the camara one last time..."

_**"You take the good,you take the bad,you take them both,and there you have,a crappy story like this...Thanks for watching..."**_

Authors note:There you go...hope you enjoyed Death By A Chicken.If you havent already please REVIEW the story,and dont miss my next story involving the titans and some conflict that can only be solved on the jerry springer show...later..


End file.
